Intervalo
by Madam Spooky
Summary: O que acha de um jogo? Se você ganhar, acabamos com esse drama. Eu subo nesse seu remo esquisito e você pode me levar para onde quiser. Mas se eu ganhar, você vai ter que me deixar voltar a viver. [Botan x Youko bem leve]


**Intervalo**

_Madam__ Spooky_

-

* * *

**Retratação:** Não são meus, é apenas um empréstimo. 

**N/A:** Finalmente saiu alguma coisa!

Fanfic escrita por um pedido da **_Asukaa_** no fórum MIPs. Um Youko/Botan era a intenção inicial, mas isso ficou muito mais cômico que romântico...

Sobre a história, é algo que eu tinha pensando anteriormente. Poderia se resumir com: o que teria acontecido entre a morte do Youko e a fusão dele com o Shuuichi? Qualquer discrepância com o anime, eu peço desculpas, sou realmente desatenta com os detalhes.

Ah, sobre o título, estou me referindo exatamente ao intervalo de tempo entre as vidas do Kurama.

Agradecimentos a **_Kisamadesu_** e **_Cíntia_** por lerem isso e a todas as outras pessoas que eu enchi no processo. :P

Asukaa, eu sei que não ficou fluffy, mas espero que dê para se divertir. :)

* * *

-

Morrer não foi nem de longe como ele imaginava que seria. Nada de luzes ofuscantes ou rolos de filmes com toda sua vida passando diante de seus olhos como em um projetor de cinema. Mais tarde, quando estivesse suficientemente frio para pensar sobre o assunto, ele riria da idéia e imaginaria que fosse lá quem dirigia esse tipo de coisa, o tinha poupado dessa parte, uma vez que mil anos de existência devia mantê-lo ocupado por muito mais tempo do que a morte estaria disposta a esperar.

Resumindo a coisa toda de uma forma inteligível, ele diria que a experiência assemelhou-se a soltar o fôlego depois de reter o ar até os pulmões começarem a doer. Em um minuto havia aquela sensação de que tinham arrancado uma parte de seu corpo, no instante seguinte ele podia se ver completo e isento de dor, planando pelas nuvens e com uma vista esplêndida de seu território lá embaixo. Um xingamento escapou de seus lábios quando despertou para o que tinha acontecido, mas sua expressão não chegou perto de mudar. Não estava exatamente surpreso no final das contas. Terminar o dia flutuando a sabe-se lá quantos pés de altura enquanto seu corpo apodrecia em algum lugar na floresta, com um buraco nas costas e sendo encarado por algum idiota sorrindo abobalhadamente por ter sido capaz de matar o ladrão lendário do Makai, não tinha sido como imaginara terminar o dia, mas o que mais poderia fazer sobre o assunto? Quando um youkai passa dos quinhentos anos ele acaba se acostumando com a idéia de que algo assim acontecerá cedo ou tarde.

De preferência tarde.

Tentar encontrar uma solução para a morte era como encabeçar uma discussão com um youkai classe S sobre as desvantagens de se entrar em uma luta, então Youko Kurama limitou-se a ficar flutuando e observando a paisagem, pensando em como o Makai parecia pacífico se você estivesse vendo só as copas das árvores, ignorando o que elas abrigavam. O tempo parecia ter parado – ou era apenas pelo fato dele não saber o que deveria fazer quando não tinha mais um corpo – e ele começou a desejar que alguma coisa acontecesse; um túnel de luz se abrindo, uma das famosas guias espirituais do Reikai, seu corpo sendo tele-transportado para um castelo antigo no qual ele poderia permanecer, assombrando os moradores por toda a eternidade... Qualquer coisa servia no momento.

Nada.

Um completo tédio – ele teria se matado se ainda tivesse um coração para fazer parar de bater. Quantos dias se passaram naquela rotina interminável de olhar para o céu, flutuar sobre a floresta, olhar novamente para o céu, flutuar até a montanha mais próxima, olhar novamente para o céu... Quando finalmente alguém foi enviado, não foi em um dos melhores humores do kitsune que ela foi recebida. Guia espiritual do Reikai, ele devia ter adivinhado que era essa a opção escolhida. No instante em que a viu, girando loucamente sobre o remo no que parecia um vôo com péssimo senso de direção, os cabelos claros, de uma cor incomum, caindo sobre seus olhos e sobre o sorriso tolo com o qual ela o cumprimentou primeiro, ele soube que não a seguiria de boa vontade. Enquanto a mudança ainda era recente ele teria ido para qualquer lugar que quisessem levá-lo, tomado pelo conformismo e um pouco de curiosidade. Agora, porém, eles o tinham deixado tempo suficiente ali para pensar bem no assunto e morrer tinha começado a soar como uma idéia ruim. Mil anos era muito tempo, mas quem foi que disse que tinha que ser o suficiente? Outros youkais mais fracos tinham vivido muito mais que o dobro disso. Estava decidido, ele não iria a lugar nenhum. Menos ainda com uma menina de kimono cor de rosa, com o rosto corado por trás de um livrinho de capa amarela, fingindo ler qualquer coisa enquanto, obviamente, encontrava coragem para lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Y-Youko Kurama?

Por favor... Ela tinha que gaguejar para tornar a coisa ainda mais ridícula? Ele tinha pensando nas guias espirituais como profissionais naquela coisa de guiar espíritos. Era certo que as mulheres costumavam ficar intimidadas perto dele, mas, por Kami, ele era um fantasma agora. Um maldito fantasma! O que ela tinha receio que ele fizesse? Arregalasse os olhos e gritasse "Bu"?

Ele tentou pensar em uma resposta sarcástica, mas a idéia da garota gaguejando ainda mais não parecia animadora. Aquela conversa tinha que funcionar de uma só maneira: ela dizia "eu vim te buscar", ele respondia "daqui eu não saio, daqui ninguém me tira", ela abaixava a cabeça, ele a encarava com seu melhor olhar penetrante e cruel, daqueles que diziam suma-da-minha-frente-se-quiser-que-sua-cabeça-continue-em-contato-com-o-seu-pescoço, e ela fugiria apavorada sem mais delongas, deixando-o com a única questão de encontrar uma maneira de voltar à vida. Simples como roubar uma velhinha.

- Você primeiro.

A garota olhou para os dois lados como se estivesse tentando comprovar que ele estava falando realmente com ela e o youkai deu um sorriso que na verdade era um cerrar de dentes. Esse era um bom método de controle da raiva quando ele encontrava com alguém lento em entender coisas simples. Na verdade, ele preferia o método que tinha a ver com cabeças rolando, mas tinha a impressão de que esse não funcionaria com ela.

- Eu primeiro...?

- Você primeiro! – ele a interrompeu, irritado. – Você diz que veio me buscar, eu digo não vou com você e nós continuamos a conversa até que você fuja apavorada, me deixando em paz para vagar pela entediante eternidade, procurando uma solução para o meu probleminha atual.

- Seu probleminha? – ela repetiu, dessa vez com mais segurança, deixando o livro que segurava pender junto com a mão enquanto sua atenção voltava-se completamente para o youko.

- Pois é. Eu sei que é uma coisa muito pouco obvia, mas eu ando meio _morto_ esses últimos dias.

Kurama ergueu uma sobrancelha quando a garota deixou escapar uma risadinha. Aquela, sem dúvida, não era a reação que ele esperava. Ela balançou a cabeça pacientemente, como se não fosse a primeira vez que se deparava com aquele tipo de conversa, fato que ele não recebeu de muito bom humor. Talvez devesse mudar de tática, tentar seduzi-la, quem sabe. Raios, como Kurunoe tinha lidado com aquela parte da 'longa viagem que todos fazem um dia? Ele podia pelo menos ter aparecido um dia para lhe dar algumas dicas.

- Garota...

- Botan – ela o interrompeu, parecendo estar mais relaxada que quando aparecera a princípio. Na verdade, ela parecia quase alegre.

- Muito bem... Botan. Sem querer parecer indiscreto, mas você está com esse ar de felicidade por causa do que eu disse sobre você fugir apavorada ou foi algo antes disso?

- Não, é que – ela respondeu, dessa vez com um grande sorriso – você tem toda aquela fama de ser cruel e perigoso... Eu não pensei que tivesse senso de humor. A parte do "meio morto esses últimos dias" dias foi realmente engraçado...

Ela desfez o sorriso e afastou-se um pouco para trás quando viu os olhos do youkai se estreitarem. Kurama passou as mãos pelos cabelos apenas para descobrir que não podia tocá-los, o que o deixou ainda mais aborrecido. Qual era o plano mesmo? Ela falava, ele falava, ele fitava, ela fugia... Droga de garota! Suas estratégias eram geralmente perfeitas. Como alguém podia ser tão volúvel a ponto de mudar de garotinha tímida para louca exuberante em questão de quinze segundos?

Ok, Botan um, Youko zero, mas ele trataria de virar o placar.

- Muito bem – ele respirou fundo. – Que tal se nós recomeçássemos? Você é Botan – ela acenou com a cabeça – e está aqui para me levar embora.

- Isso mesmo – Botan abriu novamente o livrinho amarelo apenas para fechá-lo em seguida. – Vocês youkais estão sempre nos surpreendendo, não? – ela riu – Nunca sabemos quando vocês vão se meter em uma luta de vida ou morte e, você sabe, desencarnar. O senhor Koenma costuma dizer que sua hora já devia ter chegado há muito tempo – ela ficou séria ao perceber que o comentário não foi muito bem recebido –, mas o que é que ele sabe, não é mesmo?

- É impressão minha ou você é nova nisso?

A garota corou levemente e olhou para os pés.

- É tão óbvio...?

Eles tinham mandado uma iniciante para tomar conta da alma dele? Uma iniciante? Mil anos roubando tesouros e sendo cruel com toda classe de youkai não tinham ao menos garantido um pouco de consideração do Reikai? Quer dizer... Seria mais fácil persuadir uma iniciante, mas como ficava seu ego? A tentação de seguir com a garota apenas para ter a chance de arrancar uma explicação de Koenma passou pela mente dele, mas abandonou a idéia com um balançar de cabeça. Não era hora para atitudes estúpidas. Quando ele conseguisse um corpo, poderia ir até o escritório do garoto e dar uma lição nele, agora sua prioridade era oferecer seu olhar cruel e fazer Botan fugir desesperada como estava no plano. Uma coisa de cada vez.

- Você sabe que eu não vou acompanhá-la de boa vontade, não é mesmo?

Ela franziu a testa e começou a folhear o livro loucamente, sem responder.

- Você ouviu uma palavra do que eu acabei de dizer? – ele repetiu, nervoso. Assim que ela olhou para seu rosto, lançou o olhar gelado que estava planejando oferecer desde o começo. – Eu não vou com você a nenhum lugar.

Era agora que ela fugiria apavorada, ele quase sorriu ao pensamento. Depois ele só teria o problema do corpo. Era bom começar a pensar sobre o assunto, corpos em perfeito estado não ficavam dando sopa por ai e sempre havia a parte de como tomar posse de um. Absorto na questão, Kurama levou cinco minutos inteiros para perceber que Botan não tinha fugido como imaginara que ela faria, apenas o encarava de volta, com ar interrogativo.

- O que ainda está fazendo ai? – ele perguntou, aparentando mais surpresa do que era de seu feitio.

- É que... – ela ergueu um pouco o livro e respondeu timidamente. – No manual não diz nada sobre o que eu devo fazer quando um espírito se recusa a me acompanhar.

Ela era irritante. Youko quase riu daquilo. O manual não dizia nada sobre como lidar com ele, por que não tinha pensado nisso antes? Será que todas as guias do Reikai eram tão estranhas quanto aquela garota? Estava começando a desconfiar que se o mundo dela fosse invadido por uma frota de classe S furiosos, ameaçando dominar os três mundos, ela os mandaria aguardar um pouco no portão enquanto pesquisava uma resposta para a situação.

- Então você vai ter que improvisar? – ele chutou.

Botan travou um breve conflito entre seguir o manual e pensar em alguma coisa por si mesma antes de guardar o livro no bolso, suspirando resignadamente.

- Sabe o que é que é... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior de uma maneira que Kurama achou adorável antes de lembrar que devia estar fazendo com que ela fugisse apavorada. – Nenhuma das outras guias quis vir buscar o seu espírito – ela sorriu amarelo. – Elas disseram que você era perigoso e não seria seguro sair por ai com você sentado na parte de trás do remo, então discutiram durante dois dias antes que eu... bem... eu meio que me ofereci para vir...

Aquilo sim era uma surpresa. Kurama mal pode evitar estufar o peito. Sequer tentou conter o sorriso que exibiu ao imaginar o grupo de mulheres reunidas no Reikai, todas temendo ficar sozinhas com ele. Mas do que elas tinham medo afinal? Quantas vezes ele teria que ficar remoendo o fato de que era um fantasma, do tipo que atravessa paredes e sequer é capaz de coçar o queixo, caso fantasma tivesse esse tipo de necessidade? Ele ainda poderia sorrir sedutoramente ou lançar os seus olhares intimidadores, mas elas eram profissionais, não? Era suposto que entendessem que espíritos não podiam colocar em prática a intenção sugerida. Elas estariam seguras... O que havia com aquelas guias afinal?

- Mate a minha curiosidade – ele disse, substituindo o sorriso por uma sobrancelha erguida. – Por que você se ofereceu para vir se nenhuma das outras estava disposta?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ela não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Em que parte do plano do Youko ele conseguiu arrancar que ela tinha se oferecido para ir até ele? Ah, claro, ela tinha contado isso sozinha. Era como Ayami dizia, ninguém precisava se esforçar muito para fazê-la falar. Bastava um par de olhos dourados dizendo _morra_ para que começasse a tagarelar como a boa guia iniciante que era. O pior de tudo é que ela achava que Youko parecia realmente quente quando fazia aquela expressão. Que Koenma nunca ficasse sabendo disso, não parecia ser o tipo de pensamento aprovado pelo manual.

Ele continuava esperando, mas não era uma coisa fácil de explicar. As guias realmente não estavam contentes em ir até o Makai buscar o espírito do ladrão legendário, especialmente quando ele estava morto a mais de vinte e quatro horas e já tinha passado da fase da curiosidade para com o outro lado para a de insatisfação com sua atual condição de espírito. Todas tinham experiência suficiente para saber que ele se negaria e seguir para o Reikai e nenhuma – salvo Ayame, sempre preocupada com o sucesso das missões – fez a menor objeção quando ela dissera que não se importava e podia ir buscá-lo apesar disso. Botan tinha sido aceita como guia apenas recentemente e estava lutando por uma colocação entre aquelas que lidavam diretamente com youkais. Obter sucesso no caso Youko Kurama lhe daria uma vaga imediatamente na colocação que quisesse, por isso tinha estado tão ansiosa por aquele caso. Apenas por causa disso! O fato dela sempre tê-lo achado o youkai mais bonito que alguma vez tinha tido notícia não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com aquela decisão.

Nada.

De jeito nenhum.

Aquele era só um detalhe que ela podia encarar como benefício.

- Eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer?

Ele lhe deu aquele olhar de novo. Céus, quente não era palavra suficiente para descrever. Botan afastou-se novamente para trás, gesto que Youko interpretou erroneamente como demonstração de receio. Ela pegou o manual no bolso e começou a folhá-lo freneticamente. Será que tinha algo sobre guias flertando com espíritos de youkais rebeldes?

- Então... Nós podemos ir agora? – Botan tentou.

Youko apenas grunhiu impacientemente e ela soube que aquilo era um não. Raios...! Devia ter dado ouvidos a Ayame e deixado aquele trabalho para alguém mais experiente. Se a tentação de encontrar Youko Kurama pessoalmente não tivesse sido tão irresistível... Mas e agora, como ia fazer para convencê-lo a acompanhá-la para o Reikai? Se ela chegasse de mãos vazias, ia ter que ouvir um longo discurso vindo de Koenma e aceitar alguma colocação qualquer entre o grupo de guias que lidava com nigens. Não estava certa se aquele pequeno capricho merecia tamanho sacrifício.

- Tudo bem, então nós ficamos aqui e conversamos a respeito – ela relaxou sobre o remo e ficou olhando para Kurama, um sorriso bobo no rosto apenas para camuflar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de convencê-lo dos benefícios da vida após a morte e o mais rápido possível. Talvez devesse falar do quarto de hidromassagem no palácio do Reikai. Youko não precisaria saber que não teria permissão para usá-lo até que fosse tarde demais.

Botan não obteve resposta – mais uma vez. Àquela altura o youkai tinha passado dos comentários sarcásticos a fingir que a guia não estava ali, o que seria irritante se ela ainda não pudesse observar o belo rosto concentrado de Kurama no que devia ser uma reflexão do que faria agora que voltar ao seu corpo não era uma opção. Era mesmo uma pena que ele tivesse morrido tão jovem – mil anos ou não, ele, pelo menos, parecia jovem. Mas regras eram regras. Ela tinha que leva-lo ao Reikai e entrega-lo a Koenma, onde ele poderia ser julgado e pagar por todos os crimes que cometera... Pensando dessa forma, ela não podia mesmo culpa-lo por não querer morrer.

- Você deve estar preocupada sobre a punição... – ela disse hesitantemente. – O senhor Koenma não é tão mau quanto parece... – Brilhante, Botan! O garoto de chupeta provavelmente ia ser uma visão terrificante para o kitsune. Que tal tentar intimida-lo com uma descrição de George? Provavelmente ele nem gostava de azul. – Se você me acompanhar sem problemas, eu... Eu...

Droga. Como ela podia encontrar um bom argumento quando ele estava lhe lançando _aquele olhar_ novamente? Dessa vez havia algo mais. A testa dele estava levemente franzida, como se a estivesse estudando. A guia olhou de lado, tentando desesperadamente pensar em outra coisa que não tivesse a ver com olhos dourados penetrantes e principalmente com os braços desnudos do youko sob aquela túnica branca que não deixava muito de seu dorso a imaginação. _Ele é um espírito, Botan, você deveria se concentrar em apanhá-lo, _ela tentou se dizer. Mas que culpa tinha se ela era apenas uma iniciante? Tinha certeza que nenhuma das outras guias tinha pego um caso tão complicado com tão pouco tempo de serviço. Especialmente, nenhuma das outras guias tinha _feito questão_ de um caso tão complicado com tão pouco tempo de serviço.

- Você pode parar de babar agora e ir embora – Youko disse com o que Botan interpretou como um sorriso mau.

A garota sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto imediatamente e olhou para todos os lados, como costumava fazer em momentos embaraçosos, antes de negar veementemente com a cabeça.

- Eu não estou babando em nada, do que está falando?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kurama suspirou e cruzou os braços. Os dois não estavam chegando a lugar algum com aquela conversa. Aquela garota era realmente tão tonta quanto parecia ser ou ela apenas estava testando quanto tempo ele suportaria ouvindo toda aquela baboseira de te-levar-para-o-Reikai-é-meu-trabalho antes de esquecer que era um fantasma e começar a tentar ataca-la? Não era que ela estivesse dizendo as palavras exatamente, mas toda a linguagem corporal da guia dizia que queria levá-lo embora o mais rápido possível. O youko suspirou. O que tinha acontecido com aquele conceito do tempo não importar quando se está morto? Se a coisa funcionava dessa maneira, aquela guia não tinha nenhum motivo para ter pressa!

Ele olhou para baixo, pela primeira vez percebendo que a paisagem tinha mudado. Eles estiveram se movendo sem perceber enquanto conversavam – se é que dava para chamar aqui de conversa. Isso faria alguma diferença? Aparentemente a distancia da terra para o Reikai era a mesma, fosse lá onde estivessem...

- No que está pensando? – Botan perguntou. Ela estava tentando mantê-lo falando ou simplesmente ela mesma não conseguia passar cinco segundos sem dizer alguma coisa?

- Estava pensando se você não teria alguns humanos idiotas esperando condução para o Reikai. Você sabe, eu não me preocuparia se você tivesse que ir embora e me deixasse aproveitar a paz e o silêncio por mais alguns dias.

Ele esperou que Botan risse ou dissesse alguma coisa idiota, mas ao contrário, ela ficou imediatamente séria.

- Que...?

- Eu não trabalho com humanos.

- Por que não?

- Eu não posso falar sobre isso – ela pegou o manual como se fosse importante mostrar que ele realmente existia e o ergueu à altura dos olhos. – Aqui diz que uma boa guia espiritual não faz amizade com o trabalho.

- Eu não estou tentando fazer amizade – Youko irritou-se imediatamente. – Eu só...

- Só está fazendo perguntas pessoais!

- Tudo bem, não precisa responder – ele ergueu as pernas, como se estivesse se sentando em uma cadeira invisível e apoiou o queixo na mão, observando as nuvens outra vez e parecendo fingir que estava sozinho.

- Você está me ignorando? – Botan carranqueou.

Nenhuma resposta.

- De novo não...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ele era um bastardo curioso que estava jogando com o único intuito de fazê-la falar! Mas ele não conseguiria. Mesmo que ela quisesse falar – e geralmente ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de despejar as palavras –, não era o tipo de coisa que pudesse dizer francamente a um youkai. Ser uma guia espiritual era um trabalho complicado, tinham dito a ela quando se decidira. Ela só precisaria ir até outro mundo e levar o espírito da vez até outra pessoa que se encarregaria dele. Simples se não precisasse suportar os olhos de alguém que amava viver, que tinha sido pego nos braços da morte tão repentinamente quanto abrira os olhos aquela manhã. Mesmo que eles lhe pedissem outra chance, e eles pediriam, ou que falassem sobre quem deixaram para trás, e eles falariam, ela teria que manter em mente que não importava mais, eles estavam partindo e teriam que se conformar com isso.

Quando Ayame lhe dissera aquelas palavras no primeiro dia, ela tinha permanecido séria e concordado com tudo, mas intimamente prometera a si mesma fazer o possível por uma colocação no Makai. No Reikai os youkais eram pintados como seres sem leis, bestas que amavam apenas a si mesmos e, sendo assim, conduzir essas almas não representaria nenhum abalo emocional. Ela estaria protegida lidando com espíritos cuja morte tinha sido uma bênção para os outros mundos.

Mas não podia dizer tudo isso a ele, podia? Ela tinha ouvido falar sobre todos os que ele matara, sobre as pilhas de tesouros roubados e sua ambição de conquistar poder sobre aquele mundo, mas ainda assim, quando o via com aqueles olhos dourados, perdidos na paisagem embaixo, lamentando a morte sem, porém, dizer isso em voz alta, não conseguia simplesmente trata-lo como um monstro qualquer.

Botan olhou para cima. Quanto tempo mais até que mandassem alguma outra guia? Já podia ver entre as nuvens os cabelos negros de Ayame, emoldurando uma expressão de 'o que foi que eu te disse'. Ela desceria e daria um ponto final aquela conversa, levaria Youko Kurama para o Reikai e ambas poderiam aproveitar o final do dia na sala de treinamento das guias, falando sobre o manual e como era importante não dar ouvidos quando um espírito se recusasse a partir ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- O que acha de um jogo? – Kurama disse, ainda fitando as nuvens. – Se você ganhar, acabamos com esse drama. Eu subo nesse seu remo esquisito e você pode me levar para onde quiser. Mas se eu ganhar...

-o-o-o-o-o-

-...se eu ganhar, você vai ter que me deixar voltar a viver.

Ele a viu retesar-se e sorriu consigo mesmo. Quando não se tem mãos – ou qualquer outra parte do corpo – com que contar, a única maneira de vencer é usando de estratégia. Ele não só precisava vencer Botan, como convencê-la a lhe premiar com o que estava pedindo quando isso acontecesse. Não seria fácil. Principiante ou não, ela era uma guia do Reikai e faze-la ir contra seus deveres era como convencer um peixe a dar um passeio pela praia. Além disso, havia a parte sobre o equilíbrio do universo, cada pessoa só vivendo uma vez, etc, etc, etc... O tipo de coisa que ele ouviria de qualquer outra guia mais racional. O sorriso se tornou mais significativo quando ele pensou que se não conseguisse o que queria honestamente, sempre poderia dar um jeito de conseguir de outra maneira.

- Então, Botan? Está com medo de perder?

Nada mal, os olhos dela alargaram. Ele quase sorriu a isso. Que maneira melhor que alegar covardia para convencer uma criança a brincar com fogo?

- O que tem em mente? – ela perguntou com olhos corajosos desmentidos pela força com que se segurava o remo.

- Ah, é muito simples – Youko disse animadamente. – Você me diz por que eu devo ir com você e eu te digo por que eu quero ficar. Ganha quem tiver o melhor argumento.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ele deu de ombros como se fosse muito simples, mas Botan não ficou completamente convencida daquilo. Youko podia ser youkai, ladrão, assassino e ter um bom número de qualidades assim pouco louváveis, mas ele não era burro. Ela não achava que ele sugeriria um jogo no qual não tivesse chance de vencer.

Levou dois minutos pensando nas possibilidades. O que ele poderia argumentar? Ainda não roubei o suficiente? Ela deu um sorriso presunçoso e acenou com a cabeça.

- Por que não?

No final das contas, mesmo que Kurama fosse inteligente o bastante para inventar uma resposta melhor que a dela, sempre poderia dizer que era contra o equilíbrio do universo deixa-lo vagando por ai sem um corpo. Não havia riscos em atender-lhe um último desejo antes de levá-lo com ela.

- Você pode começar – Youko disse, ainda com aquele sorriso de quem tinha exatamente as cartas vencedoras.

Botan suspirou, pensando no que falar, mas sem levar muito a sério construir um argumento. Por que ela tinha que leva-lo? Porque era o trabalho dela. Não havia complicações nessa linha de pensamento. Ele era um espírito, ela era uma guia espiritual, ele devia sentar na parte de trás do remo dela como um bom kitsune e aproveitar a viagem. Será que todos os youkais seriam como ele? Provavelmente alguns... E ela ainda teria que lidar com o fato que nem todos seriam tão bonitos para levar como um atenuante.

_Ou teriam aqueles olhos..._

A guia balançou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos pouco bem vindos e começou:

- Muito bem, você quer saber de uma maneira geral ou eu posso enumerar todos os motivos?

- Me surpreenda – Youko sorriu.

- Em primeiro lugar, você está morto. Eu sou uma guia do Reikai e o meu trabalho é levar você até Koenma onde ele dará um destino a sua alma. Em segundo lugar, se eu não fizer isso, outra guia será enviada e fará, ou você acha que todas elas são tão pacientes quanto eu estou sendo? – Botan suspirou, pensando no que mais poderia dizer. – Você pode ser um bálsamo para os olhos – ela não devia ter dito isso –, mas é tão, tão extremamente frio, calculista e irritante – talvez tampouco isso – e eu tenho certeza que pensa que vai vencer esse jogo, mas eu vou leva-lo para o Reikai de qualquer maneira. Por quê? – novamente exibiu o manual. – Por que aqui diz que eu tenho que fazer isso. E porque eu posso.

Botan sorriu triunfantemente, surpresa com a própria ousadia. Era agora que Youko a encararia furioso, esquecendo que era um fantasma, e partiria para cima dela só para descobrir que não podia toca-la. Isso seria quase divertido... Quase. Seria mais se sua mente não estivesse desejando em algum nível quase inconsciente – _a quem ela estava tentando enganar?_ – saber como sentiria a pele dele.

Ela esperou pelo grito, mas ele não aconteceu. Kurama continuou parado, sorrindo, olhando para ela como se esperasse que ela dissesse que era sua vez. O sorriso tinha alargado de uma forma que se via estranho na face sempre imutável dele. O que ele poderia estar pensando?

- Terminou?

- Su-Sua vez?

Aquela altura Botan já não estava tão segura. Era assim que ela era... Facilmente intimidada diante olhares que não diziam o que esperava que dissessem. Ela o levaria para o Reikai, não importava o que ele dissesse. Ela o levaria para o Reikai... Levaria mesmo. Não havia motivo para pânico. Só precisava respirar fundo e agüentar firme. 1, 2, 3... Espere um minuto, o que ele estava fazendo agora?

Kurama estava se aproximando lentamente em sua direção, um olhar que ela só podia definir como o de extrema tranqüilidade. Ele parou exatamente a sua frente, fez menção de tocar-lhe o queixo, mas os dedos atravessaram o rosto dela e ele os recolheu imediatamente.

- Eu tenho um motivo só...

Ele sussurrou rapidamente a frase em seu ouvido, as palavras vibrando quando uma rajada de vento soprou em volta deles.

Botan fechou os olhos com força, tremendo diante da resposta não esperada. Abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a imediatamente ao ouvir a voz de Youko soar sussurrada, dessa vez um pouco mais distante dela.

- Parece que é aqui que nos separamos. Foi bom conversar com você, Botan.

Antes que a garota pudesse responder, um flash de luz lhe atingiu os olhos, cegando-a por tempo suficiente para desorienta-la. Botan deu um giro no ar, tentando equilibrar-se novamente no remo. Quando abriu os olhos, não havia sinal de Youko nos arredores.

- Mas o que...

A guia olhou para baixo, para a folhagem impecavelmente verde, cercada por pequenos bancos de pedras. Uma mulher estava de pé, segurando uma bolsa e fitando o céu diretamente. Os olhos dela passeavam em sua direção quase como se pudesse vê-la. Botan aproximou-se um pouco mais só o suficiente para ter certeza do que achava que estava vendo. A mulher balançou a cabeça de repente e começou a andar. Sua mão fez o caminho do ventre que já começava a arredondar-se e sua testa franziu.

Botan voltou a subir, olhando além, para a cidade que se erguia em volta daquele lugar. Um sorriso vencido apossou-se de seus lábios, ela devia ter adivinhado. Eles tinham se movido enquanto conversavam e ela não tinha se dado conta da direção que estavam tomando. Quando ele teria se dado conta de que no plano dos espíritos, a barreira que separava o Makai do mundo dos humanos nada queria dizer?

Ela fitou a silhueta da mulher que desaparecia na esquina imediata à praça e estremeceu ao pensar no que Ayame e Koenma diriam quando soubessem. Ela certamente podia dar adeus a uma posição no Makai, mas agora mesmo a idéia ainda não a atingia com severidade. A única coisa em que podia pensar era nas palavras sussurradas de Youko.

_Eu gostaria de viver... E te dar a chance de me irritar novamente._

Ela mal podia esperar.

-

-

-

**FIM**


End file.
